the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
PACYOA Teamwork Edition - After The Truth
A continuation of the highly popular PACYOA Teamwork Edition was created by M695 following the conclusion of the Unlikely Hero main campaign mission, known as the After-the-Truth or ATT arc. This arc deals with the pilots, now split into a majority of interesting and different factions, dealing with the Vannai threat once and for all. After-the-Truth officially began after the "Sunblaze" mission, which was the final mission of the Basic PACYOA:TE arc. Information about newer developments in PACYOA:TE are located here. This is the plot information for PACYOA: TE after the completion of the three scenarios in the image. PACYOA: TE FOLLOWS A SEPARATE STORY AND WORLD TO THE ORIGINAL POWER ARMOR CYOA. THIS HAS NO CONNECTION WITH THE NORMAL PACYOA OR ARMORED DESCENT. Factions Armor Corps Armor Corps is the organization of suits dropped unto the /tg/ and other 4chan remnants after the second wave of suit drops. Armor Corps provided some of the most effective and influential assistance with the Tumblr Armor threat, and prior to ATT was the main faction of all conscious pilots. However, after the discovery of the Vannai and Armor Corps subsequent cover-up, many have begun to question the massive power. Armor Corps is the largest pilot group on the planet. Size: XXXXXO / Influence: XXXXXO / Technology: XXXXXO / Faction Type: Militaristic ARMOR CORPS BONUS:''' Those affiliating themselves with Armor Corps receive no special bonuses, but are acknowledged as being strong, honorable, and effective at what they do. ''ARMOR CORPS FLAWS: '''While Armor Corps has fallen from its prior luster, there is no flaw associated with being part of Armor Corps. They are balanced and organized, and have a system of Operations to help prevent the Vannai invasion. ''ARMOR CORPS OBJECTIVE: '''To defend humanity from the Vannai threat by any means possible. ''ARMOR CORPS QUIRK:' There is no quirk required to join Armored Corps. Any player can join any personality or background, and Armor Corps accepts new players and experienced players alike. Tumblr Engineers Hiding from both the aggressive Armor Corps and psychopathic Tumblr Armor, Tumblr Engineers were Tumblrites who were given suits in the first wave, but due to malfunctions or other circumstances, were not injected with AO nanites. After their discovery in Unlikely Hero, the Tumblr Engineers have proven to be extremely efficient in what they do. The creativity and intelligence formerly reserved for fandoms has been integrated into military engineering, and because Tumblr Engineers are not nanite-controlled, they can effectively build anything without inadvertently giving it to the Vannai. Tumblr Engineers, despite preconceptions associated with them, are highly intelligent in what they do and very helpful as a whole. Size: XXOOOO / Influence: XXXOOO / Technology: XXXXXX / Faction Type: Technological TUMBLR ENGINEERS BONUS:''' Tumblr Engineers are very quick to pick up new technology, and understand the inner workings of the suits which dropped at an extremely technical level. Tumblr Engineers get a +/-20 bonus on all TECH rolls. TUMBLR ENG INEERS FLAWS: Those with Tumblr Engineers, by nature, CANNOT have nanitesin their systems. Because of this, suit integration is much more difficult, and Tumblr Engineers get a -20 penalty on COMBAT rolls and +20 penalty on DEXY rolls. ''TUMBLR ENGINEERS OBJECTIVE:'' '''The creation and implementation of superweapons to fight the Vannai. ''TUMBLR ENGINEERS QUIRK:''' Tumblr Engineers are required to have a fandom of relatively gather associated with them. Gained experience points are halved when switching to this faction, but can be re-earned. '''Moqaddas A group formed after the fracture within Armor Corps, Moqaddas was formed from former Chan Suits with religious backings. Despite their violent nature, Moqaddas is a group with a high tolerance for all religions. After the Vannai's discovery, those of Moqaddas came together, assured that the attack from the Vannai was Judgement Day. While not ones to disregard science and progressive thought, Moqaddas is heavily based in religious and spiritual upbringing for suit pilots, and has religious leaders of each religion and denomination lead the respective groups that believe the same as they do. Moqaddas is not hostile towards Armor Corps, but dislikes the lack of religious structuring and disagrees with their manner of intervention and politics. Size: XXXOOO / Influence: XXXOOO / Technology: XXXOOO / Faction Type: Militaristic MOQADDAS BONUS:' '''The pilots of Moqaddas are taught to be warriors of faith, and are commonly backed with a deeply spiritual connection to their suit. Moqaddas pilots gain a zealous fervor in combat, giving +15 COMBAT rolls with all weapons and -30 DEXY rolls for melee combat. ''MOQADDAS FLAWS:' '''Moqaddas are progressive, and have modern views and tolerance of other factions. However, they believe that true strength should come from the soul, not from the seat of a mecha suit. Moqaddas pilots cannot use T3 weaponry and get a +/-15 penalty with all TECH rolls. ''MOQADDAS OBJECTIVE:' '''The salvation of mankind through the destruction of those who seek to impede it. ''MOQADDAS QUIRK:''' Moqaddas poilts are required to be religious in some manner to start, and must intergrate their religious beliefs into suit design in some way. Gained experience points are halved when switching to this faction, but can be re-earned. '''Hanse Behörde 4channers with a predisposed connection to political and economic interests were partially formed within Armor Corps itself. Operating as minor intelligence and command, these former /pol/, /biz/, /int/, and /trv/ enthusiasts became a minor group within the Armor Corps ranks. After the discovery of the Vannai, the group moved to Lower Saxony in Germany to become Hanse Behörde, a political faction for the suits. With many former Armor Corps pilots backing them, the group set up operations and began handling the political interests of suits across the planet. They are well aligned with all other suit factions, including Armor Corps and Moqaddas, but require embassies and payment for their political services. Size: XXOOOO / Influence: XXXXXX / Technology: XXXOOO / Faction Type: Political HANSE BEHÖRDE BONUS: Political dealings and otherwise successful negotiations with the remains of non-suit nations and associations have granted all suits the bonus of being political diplomats and ambassadors, as well as 25 extra points. Hanse Behörde suits gain diplomatic entry to any country on the planet, and gain a major charisma boost from diplomat training. HANSE BEHÖRDE FLAWS: ''While they use suits for their own protection and the protection of allies, their suits are not built for combat. Hanse Behörde pilots get a -25 COMBAT penalty and cannot use any suit larger than Medium. ''HANSE BEHÖRDE OBJECTIVE: ''To maintain order on Earth and establish themselves as a dominant superpower. ''HANSE BEHÖRDE QUIRK: All Hanse pilots are required to have a speciality of which they must study in their spare time. The specialities are: Politics, Finance, Legal, High Society, and Corporate. Gained experience points are halved when switching to this faction, but can be re-earned. Green Initiative The only known "green" faction, the Green Initiative is made up of former Armor Corps suits with a focus on preservation. Unlike the "green" political organizations, those of the Green Initiative are not focused on simply ecological preservation, but the preservation of human society as a whole. Formed after the destruction of Vancouver, the Green Initiative intends to preserve the ecological state of the planet from the destructive war raged across the globe, and also intends to protect the historical and cultural artifacts which make up human history. They are not predisposed to kill and assault, but will protect artistic masterpieces and endangered species with the same vigor as a Moqaddas pilot. They are friendly with Armor Corps for the protection from Tumblr Armor, but greatly disapprove of the destructive tactics they use. Size: XXOOOO / Influence: XXXOOO / Technology: XXXXOO / Faction Type: Militaristic GREEN INITIATIVE BONUS:' '''The Green Initiative holds an immense and vast array of equipment outfitted to be more sleek and natural. All Green Initiative pilots can choose the Lamia, Tauric, Predator, and Aquatic body types at no charge. The Bio and Avian body types, Environmental Controls II and III, and Flight are half-cost. Pilots receive Natural Weapons for free. ''GREEN INITIATIVE FLAWS: ''The Green Initiative does not condone the destruction of civilization or the surrounding wildlife and environment. Cannot use Grenade Launcher, Flamethrower, RPG, Proximity Mines, Missile Launcher, Rocket Pods, or the Wave Motion Gun. Due to a lack of technical supplies, HUD and COMMS upgrades are double cost. ''GREEN INITIATIVE OBJECTIVE: ''To protect the Earth and human culture from destruction. ''GRENN INITIATIVE QUIRK: Green Initiative pilots are required to do one of the following: A - fluently speak another language, B - have a real degree (Associate and up) in any field, or C - Read any philosophical text (such as Plato's Crito to Das Kapital). Gained experience points are halved when switching to this faction, but can be re-earned. Tumblr Armor Tumblr Armor, the main threat of the human race, are former persons affiliated with the Tumblr site. After the first drop of suits, those who originally adopted the suits found themselves injected with a nanite substance which controlled their minds and bodies, forcing them to become twisted shells and psychopathic killers. Tumblr Armor is a bane of human existence, and only those who have sustained enough pain and shock to briefly come out of the state of control have regained consciousness from their controlled state, proving that the actual pilots themselves are not the vicious people they were once thought to be. Tumblr Armor possesses more strength and numbers than any other faction, but is a global antagonist for all sides. Size: XXXXXX / Influence: OOOOOO / Technology: XXXXXX / Faction Type: Unique TUMLBR ARMOR BONUS: ''All suit pilots start with 300 points to spend on their suits. They receive two extra stat points to boost any stat they wish under five points already. Tumblr Armor has access to advanced technology and can utilize enemy tech. ''TUMBLR ARMOR FLAWS: ''Pilots have no free will, and are merely shells under the control of the Vannai. Due to their Vannai control, Tumblr Armor pilots cannot adapt to situations as quickly as other pilots. ''TUMBLR ARMOR OBJECTIVE: ''Tumblr Armor pilots are merely pawns of the Vannai. They are being used to wipe humanity from the planet Earth. ''TUMBLR ARMOR QUIRK: All Tumblr Armor pilots must be experienced, and must have participated in ONE major mission and THREE minor missions. Pilots lose all gained experience points. Tumblr Pilots will be given instructions by GM. Sub-Factions The Cavalry A group of freelance pilots, partially affiliated with Armor Corps. Gravediggers A group of pilots who formed to hunt down rogue/traitor suits, most of which affected by Fortress' betrayal and later murder of Silver Knight. Main Missions Relay is the first set of new missions. Someone with image permissions should add the pictures when made. The new "Redneck's DLC" is still in development 'Operation Eyes Wide Open (Relay 1)' *GM: Zipline (as "Opulence") *Archive Roster (Aka Squad Paragon): *Stark Soldat - Offensive/Base defense, general limb collecting (when not attacking with them) *Shadow - Sniper/Observer/Impromptu base defender, managed pretty well in spite of the surprise attack *Redneck Rider - Offense/base defense, nearly died twice and needed a new arm. *Carrier Prime - Drone support/slight hacking/meat shielding *Kes - Base defense *Silver Knight - Base clearing/Hacker Support/Big Damn Hero, had no luck going guns akimbo while his AI had much better luck. *Private - Base defense *White Falcon - Base defense *Cael - Base clear out, hacking. Saved DOG from death at the cost of his human body. *DOG - Base clear out/Hacking, took an enemy's sword to use. *Celer - Base Clear/hacking, managed to avoid a deadly explosion with some clever hacking. *Fyhlen - Base Clear/Hacking after getting one of the last relays up, guarded the power room. *Enyo - Base Defense/scanning *Kraken - Base defense, he's as tough as he's unlucky. *Yozhman - Vanishing act 'Operation Starbound (Relay 2)' *GM: Zipline (as herself) *Archive Roster *Ivan - Artillery, and one of the main pillars of the defense *White (DORF) - insane 7 WMG build, unlike Metalfury he didn't have as much this time. He had more luck blocking attacks with his point barrier. *Fortress - Melee, changed sides in the middle of the battle. Nickname is the Bearserker *Trainspotter - Offensive train mech, held off the Bearserker, incurring a great deal of damage, especially the mini-bar. *Basilius - Multi-role; his Point Barrier use saved the tower at least once. *Zulu - Newbie Mesh, got in over his head but got saved. *Evensong - Medic, saved both White and Zulu. *Nineball - One suit army, holding off entire sides on his own *Nyarlathotep - Experienced mesh, did a fair share of taking down things bigger than her. *Fracture - Containment, which worked pretty well near the end. *Gentle Giant - Sniper, had no luck hitting Bearserker. Seems to hold a grudge against the traitor Fortress. *Truck - Mid range medium *Brass - Newbie Medium Reward (for both missions) 40 points (And a 20 point cap increase for those that hit it with the 40 or before hand) + a choice of 2 bonuses (see the related pic) Side Missions Please place all side missions AFTER Sunblaze here. 'Operation Nitpick ' * GM: Silver * Archive 'Operation Red Eye' * GM: Zipline * Archive 'Operation Clean Slate' * GM: Silver Knight * Archive 'Operation Just Like Old Times' * GM: M695 * Archive 'Operation Storm Watch' * GM: Zipline * Archive 'Operation Metalfury' * GM: Zipline (as "Red Queen") * Archive 'Operation Tarzan' (Unknown canon status) * GM: Sliver * Archive part 1 * part 2 * part 3 'Operation Lurker' * GM: Zipline * Archive Operation Blowout * GM: Dorf * Archive Part 1 * Archive Part 2 * Ending Operation Kim Jong Steal * GM: Valkyrie * Archive Operation Hardball * GM: Valkyrie * Archive Founding (Fluff thread w/ some combat) *GM: Redneck Rider then Sliver Knight (anyomously) *Archive 'Operation Broken Containment' *GM: Light Tim (aka Carrier Prime) *Archive 'Operation Kursk II' *GM: Bunyip *Archive pt1 *Archive pt2 Operation Dealbreaker * GM: Silver Knight (as Mission Control/Blue 01) * Archive Operation Comet Thunder * GM: Valkyrie * Archive Operation Bye Bye Byrdy *GM: Calshot *Archive pt 1 *Archive pt 2 'Operation Perth or Bust!' *GM: Light Tim/Carrier Prime *Archive Invasion Missions Information for this mission type will be provided soon. Missions that follow the Invasion format will be placed here. They 15 points. Operation Crossfire * GM: Zipline * Archive Liberated/Occupied Cities These cities have been retaken and are currently in control of their respective nearby military. * Destroyed/Quarantined Cities These cities have been retaken from the Vannai and TA, but due to damage or lasting radiological/chemical/biological effects, they are unable to be occupied. * Off-The-Book Missions Information for this mission type will be provided soon. Missions that follow the Off-The-Book format will be placed here. 30 points are lost after mission completion, but there is a chance of earning a Special Upgrade or Item. Plot Briefing During the Unlikely Hero mission, the pilots discovered a former Tumblr Armor pilot, who revealed herself to be a Tumblr Engineer. This information was published to the wiki after the Unlikely Hero mission, and details everything known at this point. Vannai, an extraterrestrial species, are highly advanced. Instead of consuming matter for energy and the necessity to oxygenate blood, the Vannai are a humanoid species which gains matter through the development of its lifeforce - a black, sludge-like substance. This substance is necessary for the living and reproduction of the Vannai, and can only be created through the use of oxygen and carbon dioxide in tandem. The Vannai's host planet has all but been stripped of the vital gases it requires due to overpopulation, but the Vannai did not know of any other sources of said gases in such massive quantities with a specific type of temperature to facilitate growth. Earth, an atmospheric mix of the things needed to survive, is the prime target for the Vannai. Vannai are humanoids, and are extremely intelligent. They are problem-solvers, and have extreme feats of learning and memory retention. Because of this, they advance technologically at a rate exponentially higher to Man. Vannai, unlike Man, are extremely rational, and do not possess emotive qualities like their Earthen counterparts. Because of this, Vannai do not have altercations, and have never warred with themselves, as well as lacking emotions of rage and fear to power any kind of development into destruction. However, upon observation of Earth, it appeared as though Man was not nearly as technologically advanced, but made up for it in adaptability and combat excellence from millennia of fighting their fellow man. The Vannai were uncertain of the effects of their lifeblood on human physiology, and thus they dropped a pod of it somewhere in the Middle East, landing eventually in Israel. Three hitchhiking teenagers came upon the substance, and little is known of what happened to them exactly, outside of reports that they were secured by military forces. Three other proxies were put in place as the young men were studied, and the alien substance was kept a secret of Israeli intelligence. Thus, highly adaptive deep-space suits were sent down to Earth, where they would be picked up and used by humans. Developing and starting a war was easy enough for the Vannai, who discovered that their lifeforce in raw essence caused an extreme emotional discharge in humans. Seeing a problem with early test runs, but high potential, AO-5, a prototype of Vannai lifeforce mixed with nanite stabilizers was created, and was able to turn otherwise normal humans into murderous sociopaths. The suits were specially sent with the most logical conclusion: targeting dreamers with self-given purposes in life. The Vannai targeted those who dreamed of a better life, a more interesting life, and found two prospective groups who fit the description perfectly, albeit in polar-opposite fashions: Tumblr and 4chan. Both sites possessed low-confidence or unusually-driven users with dreams to do something more interesting in life, but specifically in set universes outside of the real world. The Vannai, only able to connect digitally (therefore only having an online choosing pool), sent suits to the Tumblr side first, expecting a more vicious counteroffensive from the 4channers. As suits were dropped to advanced specifications, the young men and women who entered their suits to try and bring justice to the world through otherwise civilized means found their minds and bodies possessed by the nanites in their systems, a direct effect of AO-5. The Vannai had no idea what weapons were, let alone military strategy to take on a planet and species that revered combat at an extremely obsessive level. Thus, they outsourced their weapons development program to the Tumblr side, now under a psychotic death spree as prompted by AO-5. The weapons that were most effective were given to higher priority suits, and eventually enough data was collected to build prototypes for extermination-level ships - the Wraith, Supercarrier, and Ion Cannon. Understanding that humanity's best ideas came from conflict with itself, the Vannai dropped the second wave of suits to 4chan users, mainly those wishing to live another, more interesting life. Those were the fa/tg/uys of /tg/, who spent years detailing alternate lives across vast and extensive worlds outside of their own. Holding off on AO-5, the nanites injected into Power Armor suits were of a different caliber, something designed to evoke the specific emotions of heroism and valor. This substance, AO-9, was given unknowingly to all /tg/ suits. The third wave of suits were a "wild card" group that did not necessarily fit either the "bad" archetype of Tumblr Armor or the "good" archetype of Armor Corps. Instead, this side, given suits for their demonstration of rapid idea inception, was designed to create strange weapons that might warrant unexpected but ultimately successful weapons. The third side, the "Ledditors", were not given large amounts of resources, but were expected to make the most of what was given, which they did in an oddly successful way. A few weeks after the first drop and second drops of suits, many found loved ones had disappeared. Some had gone on to become killers, while others had been picked up by suits and taken away to lie in a dormant state. The /tg/ suits, while originally believing that only a day or two had passed, were actually unconscious inside their suits for nearly three weeks. Only a select few from /tg/, coming from all across the globe, retained consciousness after gaining their suits. These /tg/ suits, attempting to deal with the Tumblr Armor threat as best as they could, realized that their 4chan brethren, some of the only people they had spoken to before being absorbed into a power suit, had fallen silent. Those who remained conscious came together, forming the Armor Corps as means to potentially prevent the invasion from Tumblr Armor's extensive extermination campaign. Armor Corps was a haphazardly created group that was mainly improvised as a last-ditch effort to save humanity from otherwise psychotic suit-bearers. When the other suits came on, the very few that had remained conscious had been fighting for weeks. Due to a numerical and technological disadvantage, a very high percentage of early-conscious /tg/-suits had been killed. The few that remained gained direct comms to the other suits coming online, and began to plan out operations to take back the Earth, focusing mainly on Tumblr Armor precision bombings in Northern Africa, the mass migration of Tumblr Armor to the Gulf of Mexico, the oddly rapid invasion and destruction of Vancouver, and the Tumblr suits focused entirely on killing civilians in horrifying ways. M695 was one of the few survivors of the early-conscious Armor Corps suits, and welcomed hundreds of new suits, helping fellow commanders piece together a battle strategy. As other suits got adjusted to their new bodies, M695, Command, and a number of other early-conscious suits pieced together Operation Saharan Cross. They took the most well-adjusted and effective late-conscious combatants, and put M695 and O389 (newly branded Fool and Muhammad), both survivors of the early days of the invasion, in the operation to observe and report. M695 and O389, designated by birthdates (March 6th and October 13th, respectively), were old-fashioned early-conscious names used by Anonymous suits before being organized into Power Corps. As new suits came online, the new naming system was implemented to give suit users a more heroic sense-of-self, and help warrant powerful attachment to their cause and suit. Upon reaching the Saharan military outpost in Mauritania, the group discovered a well-fortified base that had been the target of precision bombings from Tumblr Armor for quite a while. It was discovered that military units had banded together, and had successfully taken apart numerous Tumblr Armor suits while they were not at full combat strength. After brief skirmishes, but eventual diplomatic talks, Armor Corps entered the base and were accepted under the condition that they give their suits and bodies for further testing. They discovered the AO-5 substance, and after witnessing its effects on numerous soldiers in the base, wrote reports and documented their findings. Using the same substance as a form of truth serum on captured Tumblr Armor pilots, they prompted questioning that led to the eventual discovery of the Vannai, the Vannai plans, and the general plan that would lead to the extinction of the human race. They discovered another chemical compound, commonly titled "Sludge", appearing very similar to AO variants, but being a chemical instead of a nanite formula. Sludge was a substance created by the Vannai for fuel and energy purposes. It's extremely dense molecular structure paired with an extreme energy-to-mass ratio and some radiological instability, gave it a sludge-like look, and the military forces at the base concluded that the ability for power suits to function only with suit small energy packs and solar restoration was merely an effect of the Sludge. Futuristic robotics and advanced suit capabilities were powered by Sludge, which doubled as a weapon substitute when Man applied military tactics to the efficient energy mixture. Nanites within the body also caused some strange effects, with certain AO-variants reacting oddly to human composition. AO-2 and AO-6 were both variants which constituted restoration and self-sufficiency effects in the direct and noncontrolling nanite formulas. AO-3 and AO-7 were both variants which constituted the ability to alter cellular makeup in direct and noncontrolling nanite formulas. AO-4 and AO-8, both highly unstable in their own right, appeared to be the mixture of AO-2/6 and AO-3/7's respective abilities, as well as prompting an ability to overcharge one's nanites for burst of energy. However, the AO-1 variant was not discovered among the Tumblr suits. Unlike the AO-BASE, which was direct lifeforce from the Vannai, AO-1 was the closest step to Vannai lifeforce without prompting mental breakdowns and extreme internal damage to organ tissue. AO-1 lacked a nanite stabilizer, but was believed to be the lifeforce that Vannai would use especially to create more of their own kind. AO-1 mixed with human cellular and molecular composition, turning once humans into hybrids, called "elves" for their distinctive long ears. Possessing traits of the Vannai, some directly obvious such as long lifespan and physical changes, these humans were thought to be conduits for mental contact with the Vannai. Believing that the one elf of the Saharan Cross team, the man known as Muhammad, was actually a direct controller of enemy suits, he was sentenced to execution. In a valiant rescue attempt, Fool (possessing minor combat expertise from his survival of the early days) led 8 other soldiers, all of whom had never been in combat outside of their suits, on a dangerous rescue and evacuation mission. With little combat expertise, as the majority were fans of Warhammer and Dungeons and Dragons prone to sitting on their computers, the operation led to the eventual death of two squadmates, Crossbar and Chains. The team rescued Muhammad, and retrieved their suits, leveling the base and destroying all evidence and documentation of the things discovered there. Muhammad, realizing what he truly was, felt he could not simply go on without knowing the truth. Upon reaching a nearby city and waiting for suit restoration for a long flight, Muhammad exited his suit and was never seen again. Records of his existence were kept, but further information was destroyed. Command, the central authority of Armor Corps, and the Saharan Cross team agreed that the information would be kept, but otherwise kept secret. If the rest of the population were aware of threat that ALL SUITS posed, Armor Corps reckoned that it would not be long before civil warring and prayer to benevolent alien superiors would warrant the success of Vannai plans. The Vannai had planned to use humans to create weaponry, and if the humans were vulnerable enough, they would use humanity's most powerful weapons against them. Thus, Armor Corps reached an agreement with New Zealand to give an abandoned military base in exchange for defense. They organized rapidly, and pulled all resources to create a side that would stay together to keep Tumblr Armor at bay, while keeping trained pilots focused in a single area as a cohesive team as an emergency response in case the Vannai launched a doomsday plan. Water Main discovered the only surviving canister of AO-BASE on Earth, and the destruction of it was considered both a success and loss, with research options now unavailable to the inner circle of Armor Corps, but a highly destructive substance destroyed and the only known survivor of an AO-BASE transfusion rescued. While Falling Down was considered a failure for its massive casualty rate and a success for its rendering of many Tumblr Armor suits destroyed, the inner circle was more concerned with the three Fortresses that had taken the city in mere days during the early invasion. This information was kept secret, but Falling Down was a mission to discover the superweapons, not to ambush Tumblr Armor. The inner circle heard reports of the extreme battleships, and reckoned that they were the first experiments for the Vannai plan to wipe out humanity. Many questioned, after seeing the destructive potential of the super-Fortresses, the expected success of meshes in suits executing civilians one by one in England and France, when superweapons could be used for higher casualty counts. It was agreed that there was only one reason for such actions: the Vannai were eliciting the strongest emotions of rage possible. With enough rage and righteous fury, it was hoped that Armor Corps would launch a massive counteroffensive, and begin building superweapons of their own. Noticing the potential of killing the planet, Command made certain to detail the civilian rescue aspect of the mission as to prevent giving the Vannai more weapons to use in a doomsday scenario. With some of the pilots themselves growing curious, it was feared that there could potentially be a rebellion against Armor Corps from the pilots themselves. The fear was based solely in the final defense of the Vannai being split in a civil war, thus Armor Corps central command sent the Saharan Cross team to speak with the survivor of the Water Main massacre. In an attempt to warrant damage control, they explained a simple, easy-to-believe scenario, hoping it would slow any outburst from remaining AO-BASE in the survivor's system. Information was omitted from pilot briefings, and it was hoped that pilots would focus solely on combat prowess and tactical teamwork, the two things that the Vannai could not steal and use. If the pilots were strong enough as a team, it would greatly delay any Vannai plan to wipe the planet. After Unlikely Hero discovered a pilot not injected with the AO-5 nanites, it was discovered that a fairly large group of Tumblr Armor candidates who did not receive nanites were in hiding. The Tumblr Engineers, as they call themselves, are a fracture group that understands the Vannai struggle. Due to their non-bonding to their suits, they are extremely inefficient in combat and have been in hiding for weeks. However, they possess the tech to create weapons and they appear to be unconnected from the Vannai's watch. They offer the ability to build weapons to destroy the Vannai if things can be smoothed out with Armor Corps. A number of splinter groups have begun to appear now, and it appears as though something will need to be done to stop the Vannai from their extermination event. Category:PACYOA: TE